


You're a What?

by JookThoseNuggets



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Dark Humor, F/M, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), I need a nap, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Pain tolerance, Reader is a little sick in the head, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), but you wouldn't know, dead baby jokes, idk - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JookThoseNuggets/pseuds/JookThoseNuggets
Summary: You work at a popular chain pet store that was pretty busy even when the announcement wasn't made. What announcement you ask? Why, the announcement of the hot new pet in stores by you! Introducing, Bitty Bones! The perfect little companion that walks, talks, thinks, feels, and LOVES YOU! They come in two types and have different personalities depending on which line you purchase them from!It was this ad that sent people hurtling into your store. It was like Black Friday but for manufactured intelligent babies. It was fucked up. Well. Not as fucked up as the new beta line.





	1. Chaos

“Mommy, mommy, look at that one!” 

Oh my god. 

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, OMG this one is SO cute, Miranda, LOOK!” 

How did I get here. 

“NO!!! I WANT IT! DAD PLEAASEEE!! I-I- DADDY NOOOOO!!” 

Wow, a human fountain. 

“Excuse me?” 

Oh right. You’re working and now a mother is trying to get your attention. You straighten out your uniform and skull apron, trying to look professional in the chaos. Smiling, you look straight into the mother’s eyes. 

“Yes? How can I help you ma’am?” 

She smiles back with an exhausted expression. Gosh, you can’t even imagine being a mother. ESPECIALLY right now.

The pet shop you work at has been absolutely insane since the announcement. It’s a hellscape of screaming and crying children, arguing parents, and on the occasion, a couple trying to bound their relationship with a pet. It’s been a nightmare keeping yourself on your feet and being on top of cleaning after the children. Not only that but you also had to take care of the pets, making sure they were fed on schedule and that their cages were nice and presentable for potential adopters. The most exhausting part of the whole ordeal? People wanting to hold the animals. And with the new pets for sale, it was extra difficult to control. They liked to prank, sleep, and on the occasion run away when the handlers got too rough for their liking. Usually the answer was ‘no, you cannot hold one of the thousand-dollar pets, may I instead interest your child in strangling a goldfish?’ but sometimes there were the well behaved and rich who would be allowed to hold the new additions after a lengthy lecture and thorough hand washing. These things were giving you a real workout.

“Yes, uhm, Y/n is it?” 

The mother said as she read your name tag. 

“My daughter would love to hold one of the Bitty Bones. She hasn’t decided between the, uhm, lazy ones or the energetic ones.” 

Oh boy. Slightly flinching from PTSD from how other handlings have gone, you look over at the daughter and were pleasantly surprised. She appeared to be around the age of twelve and had her hands tightly clasped together in front of her politely. She would glance up at you with a shy smile and then back at the floor. Well mannered, okay, check. Oh. And her mother is adorning a Gucci purse. Perfect. You direct your attention to the little girl and smile teasingly. 

“Which line?” 

“The Swap line please.” 

She squeaked out. You held out your hand for the little girl to grasp which she shyly took and followed you to the swap pen. The mother followed close behind looking relieved and ready to collapse. Poor thing. She must have been working herself down to the bone to make this purchase for her daughter.

The swap pen was by far the most crowded out of all the pens. There were children pushing each other out of the way just to get a look at the swap line. Kids were on their asses, crying from being knocked over or being literally dragged by their parents away from the pen and out of the store. It was a sight to behold. Now you understand why this mother asked for special assistance. Not only was it nearly impossible without forcefully pushing yourself to the pen, but it was getting violent. 

“Employee, coming through!” 

You were like Moses with this shit. The kids instantly made a path for you to the kennel, begrudgingly. You carefully made your way to the pen doors as the other children continued to yell at inhuman frequencies and sent death glares towards the girl holding your hand. Her grip on your hand tightened and she buried her flustered face into your side. Was it really that bad to punch rude children? Was it?? Fuck. You finally managed to get to the pen doors and unlocked it with your special pen key. You quickly ushered the mother and her daughter in and hurriedly locked the door behind them. There have already been several occasions on children rushing the pen door or sneaking in, the worst occasion being a seven-year-old boy who had bolted in and had stepped on a Papy, dusting him. You were so glad you were not there to witness it.

“Alright little lady, hold out your hands for me.”

The little girl held out her hands for you and you gave her two dollop sized spurts of hand sanitizer and then did the same for her mother. You get down to the little girl’s level and start the run down. 

“Okay, when holding a bitty you have to keep your palms open, close to your body, and close to the floor in case they decide they want to go back to the floor. You must not squeeze them or wrap your fingers around their bodies to prevent from harming them. You wouldn’t want to do that would you?” 

She shook her head vigorously ‘no’ and was taking your words intensely to heart. She was going to be a lovely owner. You smile at her and continue your speech. 

“Don’t do anything you wouldn’t want done to yourself and be respectful. They are like little people with their own thoughts, feelings, and emotions alright? Ready to hold one?”

Well, the Baby Blues certainly ready to be held, that’s for sure. The entirety of your speech, you had been surrounded by the Blues, eyes sparkling with excitement and curiosity. You make sure none are under your butt before you plop down on the floor of the kennel, the mother and daughter following your lead. Jealous onlookers from outside of the pen look on with a blatant grudge. Several blues were already in front of the twelve-year-old and were looking at her, practically begging to be held. Her eyes glistened with the same excitement and held out her palms, cautiously.

Three Baby Blues clambered into her hands and snuggled into her fingers, tiny ‘mweh!’s emanating from them. She looked at her mother, beyond happy and you could tell from the mother’s face that, yes, those extra hours had been worth it. You were already dripping in Bitties. They knew you by name and were asking you all sorts of questions about your day and how you were feeling. The Big Bros were either napping on you or giving you a look of lazy approval. You hold a finger to your lips, quaking with laughter, telling the Blues to hush, and look back up at the little girl. She was also giggling as a few of the baby blues played with her hair. But there was no click yet. I ‘click’ rarely happened, but you were always so ecstatic when it did occur because it was extremely special. The Baby Blues had told you that they call it a ‘soul bond’. That sounded a lot more intense, so you decided to stick with ‘click’. Suddenly, a Baby Blue that had been occupied at his food dish stumbles up in front of the girl. 

“MWEH HEH HEH! HUMAN! I PRESENT YOU WITH A GIFT THAT I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE, HAVE SO CAREFULLY CRAFTED JUST FOR YOU!!” 

He proudly, albeit bashfully, holds up his small master piece. It was one of the food pellets but had been carved into and shaped to look like his face. You cover your mouth, trying not to burst into laughter. But then you saw it. His little eye lights met her big brown orbs and it was most definitely a click. And then the little girl starts crying, much to her mother’s concern and little Blues concern. 

“MWEH?! HUMAN DO NOT CRY!!” 

He sweats and eats the entire pellet, thinking that must have been the cause for her tears. 

“SHWEE? NOFITNG TO WORMMY ABUTT!” 

He says with a stuffed face. She laughs through her tears and manages to get out a few words. 

“I-I-I’m not sad I-I just l-l-love youuu!”

She wipes her eyes with her jacket sleeve shaking and sniffling. Her mother ‘aww’ed and rubbed her back soothingly. The Baby Blue was the next to burst into light blue water works. He climbed up her and hugged the rim of her jacket tightly. 

“O-OF COURSE YOU DO! I-I AM THE MAGNIFICENT BLUE AFTER ALL! I-I LOVE YOU TOO HUMAN!”

They were both a mess and even her mother had to wipe away a few tears. You just smiled, heart fully warmed. And this is why you put up with the other kids and haven’t quit yet. Because your pretty sure your heart just committed death. It was too cute.

“Are you two done?! My little Timmy has been waiting, for like, an hour to hold one of those things!! God, the employees around here are awful!” 

Someone yelled from outside of the pen. Oh hell no. You instinctively whip your head around and scowl. Never mind. Your heart is back in the cold dark abyss. The Blues on your shoulders tried to calm you down but what was said was done. You got up and made your way towards the fat bitch.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After nearly getting fired and actually getting assaulted, you insisted to help the mother, whose name was actually Heather, and her daughter, Fei, out. Sure, the black eye hurt and the cut from her ring stung like a bitch but really? She needed to be told. So, all in all, it was worth it. Huffing the last of the supplies into Heathers car, you wiped the sweat off your forehead with the back of your hand. They had spent a fortune on this bitty. You don’t think you’ve had that amount of money in your bank account. Ever. 

“Thank you so much for helping us today, y/n. Really.”

Heather said, as she closes the trunk of the car. 

“It was really no problem. I’m just happy that Fei found a bitty she really connected with. That rarely happens, especially that fast.”

You two smile and look in the back seat where Fei is sitting with Blue on her shoulder. They’ve been talking the entire time since he got out of his pen. 

“And I’m so sorry for what happened with that woman, I can’t believe she hit you!” 

You snort. 

“Well I was lucky you were there to hold me back or else I’d be job hunting!” 

You jump a bit as Heather hugs you. 

“You have no idea how much this means to her and how this will change her life. Thank you.”

You hug back, still surprised and give out a small laugh. 

“Come on, you’re going to make the employee cry.”

She laughs too and waves at you before getting into the driver’s seat and starting up the car. She pulls out and drives past you, Fei and Blue waving goodbye to you. You wave in return, genuinely smiling. The sun was already almost set, and the near empty parking lot was bathed in blacks, yellows, and oranges from the glow of the sun. 

“Jeez, did you guys make out a little bit? What took you so long?”

“Shut up, Will.”

Will snickered when you came back into the closing pet store. He was your coworker and worked as one of the many cashiers at the store. You and Will joked around before and after hours to pass the time and lighten each other’s mood. He was just salty right now because you had been busy all day and hadn’t had time to talk to him. He was striding up to your right now, mop and bucket in hand. Before he could reach you, your manager called from the back of the store, breaking a sweat from carrying several boxes. 

“Y/n! In back! I need your help!” 

You looked Will and shrugged sheepishly, walking backwards towards where your manager was. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at you. Dick.

“Y/n, our new shipment of Bitties have arrives along with a beta line.” 

“A beta line?” 

You watched as she put down several boxes, all of them adorning the Bitty Bones logo. She nodded, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Yeah, the Horror line. It’s pretty new, only Sans, no Papys. A few of our stores around the state have been the first to try selling them but..” 

Her eyes looked distant for a minute then came back to Earth, looking at you. 

“They haven’t been selling!” 

She begins opening the boxes and neatly taking out Bitty clothes and you help her out by sorting. 

“Some of the employees from the town over have been saying that they scare off potential adopters.” 

You shook your head and furrowed your brows, a smile of disbelief on your face. 

“Scare people off? How? They are like, five inches tall!” 

You look at your manager and all she could do is roll her eyes and shrug. 

“Yeah, well, go take a look. You’ll know why.”

You stop sorting.

“Wait, we got some in?” 

She stops working too and motions for you to follow her to her office. You trail behind her as she keeps talking. 

“Well… we were supposed to get ‘some’…” 

She opens her office door and you follow her in, focus locked onto a crate on her desk. 

“I’m not catching your drift Sarah.”

You rarely used your managers name, but her being all cryptic about a bitty was really starting to bug you. Sarah clears her throat. 

“There were supposed to be five Bitty Horrors from the next town over. And they started out with fifteen.” 

She starts to open the crate. 

“But they didn’t sell so… They.. You know..” 

She bit her bottom lip before lifting the lid of the crate. You got all the info you needed and your eyes dilated. Dusted. They dusted each other. No way. This was new for Bitties.

“Yeah, I get it Sarah. You want me to take over?” 

You put a hand on her trembling shoulder, and she shook her head.

“Y-Yeah! Just.. I hate seeing-“ 

“I got it, Let me clean it up okay? How about you go make sure that we put out a sign that this Bitty is best off by itself, no other Bitties should live with it. Okay?”

She nods and gives you a look of gratitude before going to unpack the rest of the Bitty supplies. The office door clicks behind you and you let out a sigh before taking off the crate lid. Sure enough, there were four little piles of dust adorned with the white gowns that the Bitties wore before they were adopted. And in the center of it all, looking straight up into your eyes, was a bitty who only had one blood red eye light in his left socket.

“hiya~”


	2. Nasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy you guys are liking this so far. Enjoy a long-awaited chapter two~
> 
> Edit / Update: Chapter Three is already halfway done to make up for my long hiatus!

You coughed a bit from the dust that was kicked up from opening the crate. You face scrunches up into a cringe, trying not to think too hard about inhaling dead Bitty Bones. Oh god, it was everywhere. Now you knew why this was so traumatic for Sarah. Luckily, you were made of tougher stuff than she was. But seriously, it was in your eyes, nose, ACK. You wiped your watering eyes and focused on the Bitty Horror. He hadn’t moved an inch and his one-eyed gaze was locked onto you, the coughing human in front of him. Was he expecting a response? 

Judging by the look he was giving you, he was definitely gaging for a reaction. Well too bad, you won’t encourage this sort of behavior. He wanted to get adopted, didn’t he? You’re pretty sure normal people wouldn’t be like, ‘Damn a murdering sociopathic bitty? Sign me the fuck up.’ You decide to ignore him and grab a little dustpan and little sweep to clean up the piles of dust. They were, of course, Bitty branded and had little bone designs on the dustpan and handle of the sweep. As you were moving your hands to enter the crate, you stopped do to him speaking up.

“heh, i wouldn’t do that if i were you.” 

You squinted at the air in disbelief, trying not to look at him. Did he just threaten you? This itty bitty? He might have dusted the boys his size but what was he going to do to you? You pushed your hands forward and began scooping up the dust. One pile is done. And he didn’t seem like he moved an inch. You pinch up one of the now-empty white gowns and tossed it off to the side. You’ll take it to the bitty laundry pile after you’re done. It wasn’t until you went to clean up the third pile of dust that you felt an absurdly familiar sting. Lifting your right hand out of the crate and bringing it to your eye level, you see the two slashes next to your wrist.

Finally throwing in the towel, you look directly at him. He has a little razor that looked to be from a pencil sharpener adorned in his left hand. Where did he even get that? You held out your now slightly wounded hand out in front of him with an unamused look on your face.

“Give it here.”

He looks at the palm of your hand and then back up at you. 

“sure.” 

Before you could even flinch away instinctively, he sliced straight across your wrist. You pull your hand back. Wasn’t very deep but the cuts were now blossoming small satisfying beads of blood on the surface of your skin.

“what? hasn’t anyone ever said slice to meat ya’?” 

He chuckles lightly to himself as you continue to stare at the slits on your wrist and then at the offending bitty. You knew exactly what you wanted to say to him. ‘Hasn’t anyone told you it’s down the road not across the street?’. EXACTLY. But hey, it’s your job to get him sold, not encourage his behavior. You’ll have to tell it to somebody else to get it out of your system. So, you pursed your lips, holding back the retort.

While he is chuckling to himself, you catch him off guard, snatching up the little blade between your index and middle finger. He nearly topples over at the speed you executed but you catch him with your other hand. He quickly shoves your hand away from him, maintaining the same unnerving smile. Setting the little razor far from the box, you finish cleaning up the bitty ashes, all while he stares through you. 

Now for the hard part. He was filthy, the Bitty ashes staining his factory outfit the shade of grey. You walk off briefly to rinse off your hands and begin to fill a shallow tub with hot water. Of course, who could forget the Bitty bubble bath?! Ugh, the bottle looked ridiculous. It had a Sansy on the front smiling so wide, it looked like he had just discovered Bitties are like everybody else and have unalienable rights. 

After the bath was all ready to go, you came back to the box to find that the horror bitty hadn’t moved an inch and his head followed your every movement. It totally reminded you of that scene in The Silence of the Lambs. You wonder if he’s even seen that movie. 

“Okay, so here’s the deal.”

You started. His eyes had never left you and had he been any bigger you might have felt incredibly uneasy. Right now you were just thinking about who was going to adopt this guy that had enough money.

“You need a bath.”

He seemed even stiller than he had been before as he gave off a little chuckle.

“only if you want your hands to turn into mincemeat.”

You rolled your eyes. You did NOT give Bitties baths. You knew a lot of your co-workers did it and lots of people at different pet stores did it, but you just found it insanely weird because of how sentient they were. 

“Like it was my dream to wash you.” 

At this, he raised a brow bone as you put the bin into his lonely box with a new change of factory clothes for him, all neatly folded. He didn’t even flinch, and his eyes were locked onto yours.

“You wash; I do paperwork and won’t come over until you say something. Sound fair?”

No response. The beta bitty just continued to stare at you. ‘Rad’ you thought as you walked away from the box to the desk. Sitting in the black spinning chair, beta file in hand. As you opened it, a small splash of water was heard. You smirked to yourself and began to read. Your smirk was gone within an instant. This was going to be impossible. The list of violence goes on for three and a half pages, from cutting, biting, and vile slurs to maimed and murdered family pets. 

Your brows furrowed as you continued to read, hand over your mouth. There was a list of taming procedures, but they all seemed ridiculous. Cover the Bittys cage with a blanket? Don’t feed or let the Bitty rest with you? Bitty whistle? ONLY $19.99!!! GET YOURS TO- There was one diagram that made you nearly shriek with laughter but luckily your mouth was already covered

There was an Edgy, a discontinued line of Bitties, sitting on a stool in a corner giving puppy eyes. Put your Bitty in a ‘time out’. Edgys were your favorite Bitties but they were a HANDFUL. They had been discontinued because of their temper tantrums, nefarious biting, and spouting constant profanities. This beta line though. They were going to make the Edgys look like sweet baby hamsters.

You closed the file and sighed leaning back and forth in the chair.

“You done?”

No response. You almost called him by his Bitty name but instantly felt uncomfortable doing that. You didn’t refer to any of the Bittys by name in fear of attachment or ‘click’. You couldn’t afford them if even if you saved up for a few years. Did you want one? No, and you want to keep it that way. You’d much prefer a snake. That was a cute noodle animal that wasn’t just a tiny adult.

“…. I’m going to come over there if you don’t speak up.”

“you going to give her back?”

You did a double-take as you spin around in the chair, looking at the box. You were too short to look into it sitting down.

“Who?”

“the knife.”

“Do you want to get adopted?”

“no.”

Well shit.

“Do you want to be euthanized?”

That shut him up.

“Then yeah, no.” 

You stand up from the chair and stretch out your back, arms above your head. You can hear your backbone crack and for a split second, saw Horrors smile twitch. He had put on the new clothes you had given him and was sitting in the middle of the box as if he was waiting for the expected. Your eyebrow raised. What’s he expecting? You had subconsciously gotten lost in his one eye, deep in thought. You spaced out often, but right now you never want to refocus on the real world again. Unfortunately, he brought you back.

“heh, the last girl was prettier. i bet you’ll even be more scream-ish than her.”

You didn’t know how to respond other than you were FOR SURE not squeamish. You can’t even remember the last time you had really screamed. He was probably right. You didn’t really give a shit about your appearance because you already thought you looked mediocre at best, especially because of your waves of acne and your proneness to injury. Speaking of which, your black eye right now wasn’t doing you any favors. You just decided to ignore it and drew your attention to the sudden knocking on the office door.

“Ding-dong, you done yet?”

Will opened the door and waltzed into the small room, cocky and dicky as ever.

“I already have settled like, seventeen of these bastards, while you’re still-“

Will stopped in front of the box, peering into it.

“One? HAH! What the hell is this guy anyway? None of the Bitties I’ve seen look like this dude.”

Will had by now made his way as close as possible to the box and was eagerly poking his fingers around Horror. You watched over Will's shoulder as Horror stared at Will as he had done to you. 

“What’s your line?”

Silence.

“Are you a deaf line? Mute?”

Will slows down his speech like the jack ass that he is and even did hand motions as if Horror was a three-year-old. 

“A-r-e y-o-u d-e-a-f-?”

Horror remained still and silent but there was certain malice radiating off him that you could feel from your position behind Will. Will was about to grab up Horror into his hand before you catch him by the wrist.

“It’s a beta line you moron. And have you forgotten how to pick up a Bitty or are you just a blatant fucktard?”

You shove his arm out of the box and it rammed into his chest, making him take a few steps back. Will looked pissed and was going to say something before he saw the cuts on your wrist. By now, the beads of blood had dried and become a crusty wine color. It really wasn’t a big ass deal until you saw his eyes enlarge and glare between you and the box, pointing accusingly at the short malicious skeleton.

“Did that little bastard do that to you??”

This is the stupidest thing that has ever happened ever. This couldn’t be happening. You know people take wounds seriously and fear to scar, but this was preposterous. They were just like regular cutting slits. 

“Yeah, but calm down, it’s not like he cut off my finger.”

You swear you heard a whisper that uttered ‘yet’ but couldn’t pay much attention to it do to Will’s new mission dedicated to squashing Horror. While you’re trying to shove Will out the door as he spouts constant profanities, you take a glimpse up at the office clock.

“Shit! Will, CUT IT OUT!”

He jumps as you raised your voice and stands a few inches outside of the office door away from your panicked rage.

“I have to come here at seven AM tomorrow will and it’s already eleven-thirty!”

Not to mention, your feet ached like you’d just stood for twenty-four hours. OH WAIT, you have. Rushing around the room, you put back the beta file and snatched up the dead Bitties factory outfits to throw into the wash. You start walking out of the room before stopping and turning to glare at Will.

“Do me a solid and empty out his bathwater. And put him in the empty chameleon tank, no other Bitties can be housed with him, got it? I’ll put up the sign tomorrow.”

“But-“

“Will, you don’t even work tomorrow so don’t give me that.” 

You march off to the back-storage area where you and the other employees clock out and stow away your personal belongings. You threw on your long winter trench coat and grabbed your purse from the locker, the urgent need to shut your eyes trying to knock you flat. Once you made it out the back door you let out a breath from your mouth into the cold air, making a satisfying cloud. The cold really was the best even though your electricity bill became a mile long during this time of year.

Finding your car was stupid and the flickering streetlights barely helped locate the dark vehicle, but you eventually found it behind a wilting bush. Once you got into the car and had sat down in the driver’s seat, sleep hit you like a wave and you knew it was not safe to drive right now. You’d fall asleep the second you got on the road. So instead, climbing into the back seat, it was time for a long-deserved nap. Your eyes started to flutter. It’ll just be for a few minutes anyway.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Will muttered to himself as he rolled the grey plastic trolley past the sleeping Bitties to the reptile section where the empty chameleon tank resided. He had already emptied it of soil and branches and had replaced it with aspen chips, a water dish, and a Bitty Hidey House. He has also turned off the mister, so the humidity was not overwhelming. Not that he really cared about the Bitty, but he didn’t want to get you fired or anything. Enclosure opened and pulled out he glanced over at the box the Bitty was in with distaste.

He opened up the crate and scowled down at the Bitty who apparently knew exactly where Will's eyes were going to be because he was peering straight through them like a clean glass window.

“Creepy fucker...”

He mumbled. A little bit away he could hear a sleepy Blue yawn ‘Language’ as Will grabbed a snake hook and held it out in front of Horror.

“Grab it.”

Horror just stared and had absolutely no intention to respond or follow orders from this scrawny kid. Will scoffed.

“Fuck this, I have shit to do.”

Throwing the reptile hook to the side, Will grabbed up Horror tightly into his right hand and just as he was about to set Horror into the cage, he felt a sharp pain and nauseating wetness on his hand. He screamed and had to shake the Bitty off his hand, sending it flying against the Bitty Hidey House. Wills left hand held his right wrist steady as he looked at the small streams of blood now coursing over his left hand's fingers which dripped onto some of the aspen chips in the enclosure. The bite mark Horror left between his thumb and index finger looked disgustingly fleshy and purple. He looked over in horror at… Well, Horror, who licked his bloody teeth clean. He quickly and violently slammed the habitat closed.

Will didn’t even say anything as he ran off to go clean his wound, leaving the animal trolley behind. Horror gripped his head in his hands. First, he had been knocked into the shitty Hidey house, and then Will slamming the cage shut had propelled him into the glass. He could almost feel the crack in his skull expanding. He stood up and hobbled a bit, catching himself on the stupid Hidey House. Looking up his eye light widened. The cage wasn’t locked or completely closed. His crooked grin widened. Not only that, but the trolley with the enclosure keys was left behind. He jumped up to the open ledge of the cage and cling to the side. He huffed as he pushed off the in-place divider with his feet, making the exit wider for his escape and climbed out, crouching on the edge now. Scanning his surroundings before he shortcuts down to the floor.

He hums to himself, beginning his walk to the back where he can make a break for it and hopefully get a lovely knife while he’s at it, but stops all movement as he comes upon the bird aisle. All the little parakeets were puffed up and sleeping soundly along with the conures but were startled a little by a tap. They opened their little eyes to witness a drooling skeleton pressing his face against the glass.

“i guess i am a little… peck-ish.”

He turned around and smiled almost lovingly back at the trolley, keys hanging off the side of it while the birds gave of sleepy little chirps.


End file.
